For example, regulating flaps of an aircraft are connected to a main wing by means of an actuator, wherein the actuator serves for moving the regulating flap relative to the main wing. In known systems, a connection with a pivot bearing is normally used as connecting device between such an actuator on the one hand and a regulating flap on the other hand. However, their rotational degrees of freedom are very limited, particularly to permissible pivoting angles of no more than 16°. Some special designs make it possible to achieve slightly larger pivoting angles, but only with a high constructive effort. This constructive effort not only increases the required space, but also the weight of the connecting device. Bolt bearings may also be used as connecting devices. In this case, it is common practice to provide bolts that extend through bearing bores in both structural components, i.e., in the actuator as well as in the regulating flap. These bolts make it possible to realize a rotative movement of the two structural components relative to one another about the rotational axis of the bolt. However, the disadvantage of such an arrangement can be seen in that only a single degree of freedom of the relative movement can be realized.
It is the objective of the present invention to eliminate the disadvantages of known connecting devices and, in particular, to provide a connecting device that makes it possible to realize three rotative degrees of freedom, as well as the corresponding failure safety.
The aforementioned objective is attained with the features of the independents claims. Further embodiments are defined in the subclaims referred thereto.